Proposed systems for providing digital audio broadcasting in the FM radio band are expected to provide near CD-quality audio, data services and more robust coverage than existing analog FM transmissions. However, until such time as a transition to all-digital DAB can be achieved, many broadcasters require an intermediate solution in which the analog and digital signals can be transmitted simultaneously within the same licensed band. Such systems are typically referred to as hybrid in-band on-channel (HIBOC) DAB systems, and are being developed for both the FM and AM radio bands.
In order to prevent significant distortion in conventional analog FM receivers, the digital signal in a typical FM HIBOC DAB system is, for example, transmitted in two side bands, one on either side of the analog FM host signal, using orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) sub-carriers. In an OFDM communication system, the digital signal is modulated to a plurality of small sub-carrier frequencies that are then transmitted in parallel.
In the United States, the frequency plan established by current FCC regulations separates each transmitting station in a geographical area by 800 KHz. Any transmitting stations in adjacent geographical areas, however, are separated from a local transmitting station by only 200 KHz. Thus, a particularly significant source of interference in such a system is known as first adjacent analog FM interference. This interference results when a portion of an FM host carrier in an adjacent geographic area overlaps in frequency with a portion of a digital signal side band. Although first adjacent analog FM interference, when present, typically affects only one of the two digital side bands, it nonetheless represents a limiting factor on the performance of DAB systems. The presence of a strong first adjacent interference signal will significantly degrade the performance of the digital signal transmissions, even when one of the two side bands is free from interference.
Frequency offset estimation techniques are implemented in most communication systems. In most digital communication systems, a frequency error is calculated using information in the time domain, and feedback is provided to correct the error. Time domain operation in the IBOC case, however, is significantly impacted by in-band power from adjacent channels due to first adjacent interference. In addition, timing errors in the time domain operation are coupled to the frequency error calculation in an OFDM system.
A need therefore exists for a frequency offset estimation technique that provides reliable performance, even in presence of first adjacent interference. A further need exists for a method and apparatus that performs frequency offset estimation techniques in the frequency domain.